Endless Panic
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Everything seemed to go back to normal for Kaname and Sousuke until they get a new transfer student in their class. Things start to get out of hand but can Sousuke save Kaname before it's too late. KanamexSousuke.
1. Transfer Student

It seemed to be just another regular mourning for the lives of Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara. The two walked into their classroom at Jindai High and was approached by Kaname's best friend, Kyoko.

" Kaname and Sousuke good mourning!"

Kyoko yelled out as the other two stopped infront of her.

" You seem to be in a good mood." Kaname stated. Sousuke seemed to agree. He noticed she was more cheerful than usual.

" Did you hear?" We are getting a transfer student starting today." Kyoko said.

" What did you say?" Kaname yelled out and automatically turned to Sousuke, hoping Tessa wasn't planning on another vacation trip to Tokyo. Sousuke noticed the fear in her eyes and began to speak.

" I haven't heard anything about Tessa coming back so I doubt it would be her."

" Then I wonder who it is? I heard it's male student this time. I hope he's cute!" Kyoko smiled as Kaname walked to her seat and sat down. The others went to their seats as well as they heard the bell and saw Miss Kagurazaka and the new student come into the classroom.

"Today class we have a transfer student who will be joining us for the next two weeks. Will you please introduce yourself to the class Mr. Amado?"

Miss Kagurazaka yelled out to her students making sure they had settled down. When she realized she had their complete attention, she turned to the student. He looked around the age of a seventeen year old. He was tall with a light skin complextion.

His eyes were dark grey with his short black hair. The student looked at his new teacher, nodded then began to speak.

" Hello my name is Kain Amado, I usual live in Germany but I will be here for the next two weeks to take care of my sick grandmother who lives here. I don't want to get behind in my studies so your principal was very kind to let me join your class during my visit."

Kain looked around at his new classmates. He first noticed a female with braids in her hair whom was smiling like not a care in the world while taking pictures of him. He thought that was weird but didn't think nothing more of it. He then looked over and noticed a male whom did not look japanese with a scar on his left cheek giving him a mean look with his arms crossed against his chest.Then he happen to take a glance at the blue haired female in front of him. His eyes opened up watching her looking across the room with a bordem expression on her face. Kaname always hated getting new students who appear to look like weirdos and she just thought to herself that Kain was just another annoyance. She then felt something looking at her so she turned her head to the new student and caught Kain's grey eyes looking into hers then suddenly she felt a pain in her head as her surrondings became distant.

" Ack!"

Kaname pushed herself away from her desk, her chair slamming against Sousuke's desk and fell to the floor covering her head.

" Kaname!"

The whole class yelled out to her with everyone getting out of their seats while Sousuke rushed to her side and kneeled beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder which he noticed she was shaking while her hands still covering her head.

" Kaname what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Souske asked in concern in his voice as the rest of the class hovered around the two. Kaname was surronded by darkness in her thoughts. She felt completely lost with phrases coming and going in her mind. She couldn't take much more of it but she heard her name calling out. She knew this voice and started running towards the voice which brought her back to reality.

" My...head... feels like it's.. ah my head hurts... the words won't stop...arbalest... lamba driver..."

'Arbalest?' Souske thought to himself as the rest of the class talked among themselves trying to figure out what was wrong with their class repersentive while Miss Kagurazaka rushed and knelt on the other side of Kaname.

" Kaname! Are you okay? Do you need to go see the nurse? Sousuke! Please take Miss Chidori to the clinic!"

Sousuke's head raised to see his teacher's command and looked back down and saw Kaname with her body still shaking.

" Kaname hang in there! Sousuke, let's take her to the clinic."

Kyoko looked down on Sousuke and could tell he was still worried about her. He looked like her was in a deep thought then looked up to see Kyoko's face and agreed.

" Roger. Kaname, are you going to be able to walk to the clinic?"

Sousuke helped Kaname up from the floor with his arm around her waist as Miss Kagurazaka was supporting her other side.

" I... think so..."

Kaname nodded as she spoked and moved away from their support as Sousuke and Kyoko walked with her out of the classroom.

" Okay class back to your seats. I'm sure miss Kaname will be fine and we have a lot to do today."

The teacher yelled out as she turned around and started walking back to her desk and noticed that Kain had not moved from his spot from eariler but she tried to not let that bother her.

" Okay Kain your seat will be next to Sousuke's desk in the back."

" Thank you and I hope that student will be feeling better, what was her name again?"

Kain asked politley.

" Oh that is Kaname Chidori, vice president of the student body and the class rep so if you have any questions about anything and I'm not around feel free to ask her,"

The teacher then walked by Kain and picked up a piece of chalk from the black board and began writting information about today's objectives on the board. Kain smirked while walking to his seat as the rest of the class followed and went back to their seats so class could continue.

Sousuke and Kyoko walked with Kaname down the hallway until they had reached the clinic. While Kyoko explained to the nurse what had happened, Sousuke helped Kaname walk over to an extra bed in the next room and stood there while Kaname took off her shoes and climbed into bed.

" Are you feeling any better Kaname? Is there anything I can get you that will make this situation more bearable?"

Sousuke asked watching the blue haired girl getting comterble by sitting up on the bed.

" Thanks Sousuke, but I'm fine now. I just don't understand what happened to me back there in the classroom."

Kaname looked down at the sheets underneath her legs as she continued to speak softly, making sure only Sousuke could hear her.

" I was fine one minute but then all of the sudden I felt my whispered powers overcoming me and all of theses words kept clouding my head. I felt like I blacked out and was in my own world surronding by images and words."

" What kind of words?"

Kaname and Sousuke looked up startled as Kyoko walked towards them and had heard the last bit of their conversation. Sousuke looked down at Kaname as she kept looking up at Kyoko then she thought of an excuse.

" Oh hi Kyoko...um... well I don't know really... now you think about it, I really don't remember what kind of words they were. For all I know they were just words that everyone was saying while I was in the classroom or something."

Sousuke knew Kaname hated lying to her best friend about mithril and being a whispered but they both knew it was for the best to not let anyone else know about her ability in case it ever got leaked.

" Well you know what?" Kaname continued talking. " I think I am just tired and need some rest. Now I think about it, I did stay up way too late last night watching t.v and haven't eaten all day so that probably cause my migraine... but you two should go back to class."

" But Kaname! " Sousuke said with worry but then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kyoko with her usual smile.

" Let's go Sousuke, we don't want to miss any more class, it's bad enough your failing again and it doesn't help when you actually don't show up. Okay Kaname we'll meet you outside of the school later. Feel better!"

Kyoko began walking away from the bed as Kaname layed down on the bed. Sousuke still hadn't moved since he got into the room and Kaname noticed this.

" Sousuke, I'll be fine, the nurse is here in case something happens again. Go back to class, that's an order!"

Kaname yelled out as Sousuke nodded his head and followed Kyoko. When she realized her two friends were gone, she turned over facing the wall and closed her eyes.

Sousuke and Kyoko were walking out of the clinic but all Sousuke could think about was Kaname. He didn't want to leave her especially when she wasn't feeling well but he knew her too well. He knew if he didn't listen to her she would over use her energy just to punish him with her fan and he didn't want her to use anymore of her strength.

" Hey Sousuke you shouldn't worry."

" Huh?"

Souske looked down at Kyoko not knowing what she was talking about. He was in a world of his own ever since they had left the clinic.

" Kaname is going to be fine, she just had a migraine and needs some sleep thats all."

Sousuke looked ahead so Kyoko couldn't see the worriness in his eyes.

" I hope your right Kyoko."

He sighed when they had reached to the classroom and the thought of Kaname collapsing in class flashed through his head but he would have to put thoses memories aside as they entered the room.


	2. Another Episode

" Endless Panic"

Chapter 2

I do not own anything by Full metal panic

The end of the day had finally came and all the students parted ways when the last bell rang. Sousuke and Kyouko walked outside the school and stood there hoping to catch Kaname. A few minutes later after they had waited, she walked out from the school and walked up to the two.

" Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while to get out, I was sleeping and didn't hear the last bell, the nurse had to wake me up."

Kaname said as she stopped walking and looked at her two friends.

" Kaname are you alright? I was so worried!"

Kyoko gave Kaname a hug with her friend hugging her back while she notice Sousuke still standing in his posture. Sousuke was relieved that Kaname was feeling better. He couldn't concentrate during class without her sitting infront of him.

" Yeah I'm fine it was just a headache that's all. After I had that nap it completley went away,"

Kyoko let go of Kaname and all three of them started walking away.

" Kaname are you sure your okay?"

Sousuke asked in concern but Kaname just kept walking and smiling hiding her true feelings of confusion that even herself couldn't figure out.

" Yes yes I'm fine don't worry, hey let's go to the arcade okay?"

Kaname changed the subject quickly.

" Yeah okay that sounds like fun! There is this one game I want to try, it's a new racing game!"

Kyoko sounded excited as they walked to the arcade center. Five minutes later after they had arrived at the arcade, they arise to some trouble again. There was some gun shots and the three students ran out of the building.

" Sousuke! How many time did I tell you not to use a real gun whenever you are playing a shooting game in an arcade!"

Kaname slapped Sousuke with her fan.

" Great now there is not an arcade around here that we can go. Weve been banned from all of them thanks to you! I would think by now you would learn from mistakes Sousuke!"

Kyoko agreed with her friend's statement.

" Kaname is right, That is not cool,"

" My apologies, I keep getting into the game but then when I freak out that I had ran out of ammo in my gun, I automatic get a spare gun,"

" But that does not mean use a real gun!"

Kaname yelled out then as she turned around she saw the new transfer student from class today standing across the street.

' I wonder what he's doing here, he's weird.'

Kaname thought to herself just as Kain turned his head and looked dead steady into Kaname's eyes. Suddenly Kaname started seeing the same words over and over again causing her to get a headache again but this time she was able to control it. Kaname didn't want Souske and Kyoko to worry about her since they have worried about her too much today anyway so she tried her best to ignore it. Kain walked away in the distance without anyone noticing he was even around while Kaname started to sit down on a bench near by.

" Kaname what's wrong?"

Sousuke asked in concern as her two friends followed her.

" I'm fine, I'm just dizzy and tired from all that trouble in the arcade. I think I'm going to go home now. I'll see you guys tommorrow."

Kaname got up from her seat and started walking off.

" Kaname wait!"

Kyoko yelled out. Kaname turned around and smiled.

" I'm fine you guys I just need to go home see you all tommorrow, bye!"

Kaname walked away from the scene leaving Sousuke and Kyoko worried.

" I hope Kaname is going to be okay,"

Kyoko said still being worried about her friend.

' Me too, Kaname...'

Souske thought as couldn't help himself but started to run after her.

" Sousuke! Wait!"

Sousuke stopped and turned to Kyoko.

" What is it Kyoko?"

Sousuke was hoping this was quick so he had enough time to catch up with Kaname.

" Leave Kaname alone for awhile. Trust me, when she needs some time alone, she usually distance herself from everyone else but I bet you tommorrow she will be as good as new."

Kyoko smiled while walking towards Sousuke because she knew that he was worried about her but she also knew her best friend and her limits.

" Let's go to the new sushi bar that just opened up okay? Me and Kaname went the other day while you were away and loved it so I am pretty sure you'll love it too then later on you can go check up on her okay?."

Sousuke kept staring in the distance then turned to Kyoko.

" Alright."

The two of them started walking away from the scene.

In Kaname's apartment a few hours later, Kaname was making her usual curry for dinner. Her headache had finally gone away after an hour it had appeared. She just couldn't understand why she kept getting theses headaches and all this information she kept getting during the headaches. Kaname began to sigh when she heard a knock at the door. Kaname walked over to her door and opened it up and saw Souske standing by himself.

" Sousuke? What are you doing here?"

" Kaname, I wanted to check up on you to make sure you were feeling alright."

" Come on in."

Kaname opened up the door more and let Sousuke into her apartment. She closed the door behind him and started to walk passed him as he stood by the living room.

" I just got done making curry, would you like some?"

Kaname asked while walking over to the stove and made a bowl for herself.

" Yes please I always enjoy anything you make especially curry."

Kaname blushed at the statement as she made another bowl and placed it on the table with her bowl across from his. Sousuke walked over and grabbed a seat and started chowing down on the curry as Kaname sat down and began to eat as well.

" So Sousuke, what did you and Kyoko do after I left the arcade eariler?"

Kaname asked making small talk.

" She took me to the sushi bar you and her went the other day. It was quite delicous so I can see why she said that it was your new favorite place."

Sousuke responded as he shoved more curry into his mouth.

" Silly you don't have to eat my curry if you had already eaten! It wouldn't had made me upset."

Kaname smiled as she looked away from the table as Sousuke continued eating.

" Not a problem, like I said I always enjoy your curry."

" I had gotten another headache again."

Kaname quickly changed the subject. He had stopped eating when he heard her speak and looked up at her.

" When was this? Do you need to go see a doctor or something?"

" I'm fine now. It happened while we were at the arcade, one moment I was fine then I looked up and I happened to see that new transfer student and then I got that headache again but it's not a normal headache."

Kaname looked down from her food and started explaining how she felt.

" It was like all this information kept pooring into my head but I guess there wasn't enough room so it felt like my head was going to explode,"

Souske looked at her with concern.

" What kind of information was it? I remember eariler you were saying something about words apearing but you changed the subject."

"Yeah I didn't want Kyoko to know about this so I lied saying it was just a migraine. It was about the whispers and the AS. Apparently an AS gets more power when a whispered is in control. They become one."

Sousuke was shocked with the information she was giving him. He wondered if that was even possible.

" I have never heard of that, mabye it's something someone is experimenting on or something."

" I don't know it was too confusing but what I don't get is I get theses headaches whenever me and Kain, the transfer student make eye contact."

Sousuke was finished with his food and got up to put the dishes in the sink.

" That's it Kain's a suspect!"

Sousuke pulled out his gun from his pocket and looked down at it.

" Sousuke! We don't know that for sure, for all we know he is just an amatuar and it's all a coidecdnence." Kaname got up and put her dishes in the sink and started washing the dishes while Sousuke stood there watching her. " Well Kurtz and Mao will be arriving here tommorrow for their vacation so when they arrive I should ask Mao if she has heard of anything of that nature."

Kaname turned her head and looked into Sousuke's eyes and smiled. Sousuke always loved it whenever she smiled especially whenever he was the cause of it. He had realized that he does love Kaname Chidori but something always ended up stopping him expressing his feelings.

" Thanks. I would really appreciate it but until then do not go interogating the new student okay?"

" Not a problem. I shall keep an eye on him but will not do any harm to him unless he does something suspecious. Well I should be going, I haven't finished my history paper yet."

" Man you haven't finished it yet? Your hopeless."

Kaname giggled while Souske had a embarrissed face and started walking to the door.

" Thanks Souske for seeing if I was okay,"

Kaname followed him and opened the door for him. Sousuke walked out the door then turned around facing her.

" I should thank you for dinner... well see you tommorrow."

Souske walked away while Kaname closed the door behind her. Sousuke walked down the hallway regretting not staying any longer. He was confused for the longest time why he felt so felt whenever he was around her but ever since he realized the feeling was loved, he tried his best not to make her angry. He went to the elevator and went down to go to his apartment.


	3. True Happiness

Full Metal Panic Fanfic

"Endless Panic" chapter 3

Like I think or hopefully said before this is my first fanfic so I'm new to all of this so here is chapter 3.

The next day at school, Sousuke sat at his desk waiting for Kaname to arrive. He had waited outside her apartment but he was running late this mourning and figured Kaname was tired of waiting for him so she went without him. When he noticed she wasn't in the classroom he was going to go look for her but Shinji saw him and started talking to him about his latest arm slave issue so instead of being rude towards his friend he decided to stay at his seat. He looked down at his watch, the bell was going to ring in two minutes.

'She is never late.'

He thought to himself getting worked up. He heard the door open and quickly turned his head to make sure it was Kaname but it was only Maya who entered into the classroom, talking on her cellphone as she closed the door and walked to her seat. Sousuke then turned to Kaname's desk and began worrying all over again.

'She is never late! What if she found a landmine? Kidnapped? Why am I still here when she is out there in danger!?'

Just then a figured walked up to him and he looked up to see who it was.

" Hey Sousuke. How are you today?"

Chi asked while pulling her shoulder length hair behind her right ear. Chi started going to Jindai high a month ago and was the cheerful type, complete opposite of Kaname in th mourning times. Sousuke looked into her green eyes then turned his head when he heard someone coming in the classroom. It was only the teacher this time and he sighed again forgetting to noticed the girl standing infront of him. He didn't even noticed when she began talking to him again but the bell rang and everyone went to their seats. He was thinking about getting up from his desk and rushing to her safety but then the bell had rang and class began so he had no chance of escaping class now. During the whole time of class all he could think about was why Kaname didn't show up for class.

'Mabye she had a drug overdose, she did have a headache so mabye she took too many pain relievers. Maybe someone was threatening her at school and she was too afraid to come'.

Just then the teacher yelled out his name. Sousuke looked up at her and spoked.

" Yes Ma'am?"

" Do you know where Miss Chidori is today? She is never absent. I am afraid something must of happened. Do you know if she is still sick from yesterday?"

Then Kyoko spoked up.

" Oh well Kaname won't be coming in today. She left a voicemail on my cell phone saying she was still not feeling well and she couldn't make it to class. I guess her headaches aren't getting any better."

" Okay well I hope she will be feeling better soon. Sousuke could you stop by her place after school and give her today's homework?"

" Yes Ma'm. I will do that right away."

Sousuke got up from his seat and ran over to her desk and gathered Kaname's homework and ran out of the classroom before anyone had a chance to stop him and the teacher yelling in the background.

" Sagara! I didn't mean give it to her right now!"

Sousuke went over to Kaname's apartment and knocked on the door but no one answered. He then tried calling her cellphone. no answered. He then remembered that Mao and Kurtz came into town today so he tried calling Mao's cellphone. Mao picked up.

" Hey Sousuke. Shouldn't you be in class at the moment?"

" I'm outside of Kaname's apartment and there is no answer. I wanted to see how she was doing today since she didn't show up for class but she isn't picking up her cell phone so I wanted to see if any suspecious people have come by her apartment today?"

" Don't worry about her. She's fine now come home right now."

Click. Mao had hung up on him so he took what she said and went to his apartment across the street. He went to his door and opened it up and walked inside to see Mao, Kurtz and Kaname sitting around the table drinking some tea.

" Hey Sousuke long time no see."

Kurtz smiled. Sousuke walked over to Kaname.

" Kaname, are you alright?"

" Yes I'm fine. I was still feeling tired because of yesterday so I called Kyoko last night saying I wouldn't come in today. I remembered you saying Mao and Kurtz were coming in today so I stopped by to talk. Oh yeah before I forget, did you bring me my notes?"

" Yes they are right here."

Sousuke went over to his bag and took out her notes and handed it over to Kaname.

" Thank you. Sorry if I worried you."

" It's not a problem. I'm just glad your alright."

Sousuke took a sit next time Kaname while on the other side of the table were Kurtz and Mao.

" So Kaname told me about her headaches and the visions she's been having but Iv'e never heard of a reaction like that. I told her to keep a journal whenever she has a headache like that and what caused it."

Mao said then brought her cup up to her lips and dranked some tea.

" Yeah we don't want miss Kaname to be in anymore danger."

Kurtz said as he smiled at Kaname making her slightly blush from his compliment while Sousuke gave Kurtz a serious look. Then Kaname stood up and gathered her things that were on the table.

" Yeah thanks everyone. I'm going to go ahead and go back to my place, I'm still pretty tired from yesterday."

" I'll walk you out."

Sousuke stood up as the two started to walk towards the door.

" Hope you feel better Kaname." Mao yelled out as Kurtz nodded his head to agree. Kaname smiled and nodded her head back to them as they walked out the door.

Sousuke and Kaname left Sousuke's apartment and went over to Kaname's. They reached her door and Kaname got the key to her apartment and opened up the door. She started to walk in when she stopped suddenly and turned around and noticed Sousuke standing outside her door.

" Hey Sousuke, have you had lunch yet? If you haven't I can make something for bringing my notes." Kaname asked.

" I would appreciate that. I have not eaten since last night when we ate dinner together here."

Sousuke said as he began to follow Kaname into her apartment. Kaname walked over to her t.v and turned it on for Sousuke then went to the kitchen to began making lunch as Sousuke sat down on the couch and watched the television. Every once in a while he would glance over at Kaname's direction and felt content watching her making lunch. Sousuke then went back to watching t.v when he heard her calling his name.

" Sousuke, lunch is ready so come over here and eat with me. Orless you rather watch t.v than spend time with me." Kaname joked as she saw him quickly stood up and sat down at the table with her.

" I made shrimp tempura, I hope that's okay with you." Kaname said while watching him eat. Sousuke swallowed the tempura the was in his mouth and spoked.

" This is very good thank you." Sousuke continued eating as Kaname sat there watching him eat.

" Your welcome, I feel bad that you skipped school because I didn't show up. You know, you could have gaven me my notes after school was over so you wouldn't miss so much class."

Kaname looked down at her plate and began eating herself waiting for Sousuke to respond to her.

" It's not a problem. Your safety is more important than school and I was worried something might had happened to you when you didn't show up."

" Oh really? Mr. Soldier boy worried about me?" Kaname let out a smile while Sousuke slightly blushed. Kaname got out of her seat and walked over to Sousuke's chair and grabbed his hand pulling him out of his seat.

" Kaname?" Sousuke was startled but her movement when he felt her arms spreading around his waist. He felt a warmth presence over his body as he brought his arms around her shoulders, embracing her as well.

" I just wanted to say sorry for making you worry about me so much lately. But in all honesty, I don't know what I would have done if you haven't been here with me. I'm so scared not knowing what's wrong with me." Kaname whispered with her head against his chest. She then pulled away a little bit so she could look to see what Sousuke was thinking when she was surprised when she felt his hand up against her right cheek.

" I will always be here to protect you so don't worry, we'll find out what's going on with you together. So don't be afraid okay?"

Sousuke was thinking about what his body was doing to her's, he just wanted to make sure she felt safe and this moment had calmed his nerves as well. With his hand in her palm he slowley moved his body towards hers, with their lips just inches apart from eachother when suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket. He broke from the embrace, much to his disapointment and took out his phone to answer it.

" Sagara here."

" Hey it's me Kurtz, we were wondering if you were ever coming back. I know you wanna spend time with your lover but we have some important things to discuss so get your ass back here!"

" Roger, I'm on my way."

Sousuke hung up the phone then looked up at Kaname to see a worried look on her face.

" Kaname, what's wrong?"

Kaname was hesitant at first but then she finally spoked.

" Are you, don't tell me your going on another mission are you?"

" Negative, Kurtz needs me to go back to the apartment now. From the way they were acting they need food."

Sousuke responded which relieved Kaname. Sousuke walked towards the door then stopped to look back at Kaname.

" Thank you for lunch. I appreciate it. I guess I'll see you tommorrow."

" Yeah see you at school Sousuke." Kaname smiled as Sousuke walked out the door, closing it behind him. He began walking with his thoughts running through his head. All he could think was how perfect his embrace was with his angel and if they weren't disturbed, he might had kissed her.

'No'

Sousuke thought to himself. It was a good thing Kurtz did interupt, Kaname was vulurable and didn't want to take advantage of the situation. He hoped to himself he would get another chance as he left the building.


	4. Misunderstandings and Heartbreak

The next day at school Sousuke came to school early again and sat in his seat, waiting for Kaname to show up. He heard the door opened and he turned his head to look out for Kaname, but it was only Kyouko coming into the classroom.

" Good mourning Sousuke!" Kyouko yelled out waving her hand out as she walked over to her seat and sat down.

" Kyouko, have you heard from Kaname this mourning? She hasn't shown up yet and I'm afraid something had happened to her."

" Well... no I haven't heard from her today so I would think she would show up. When I talked to her last night she said she was coming to class today so mabye she just over slept and is running late."

Kyouko smiled as usual while Sousuke turned and looked at the empty desk infront of him. Just then the bell rang and everyone who was standing around walked to their seats.

" Good mourning class." Said the teacher. " Today we will start our history project today. I have assigned..."

The teacher was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Everyone turned around to see who it was including Sousuke and noticed Kaname walking into the room and closed the door.

" Miss Chidori! I'm so glad you are feeling better." The teacher said.

" I'm sorry I'm late." Kaname said while standing by the door.

" Don't worry come on and take your seat."

Kaname walked over and sat in her seat without looking at anyone around her, including Sousuke. Sousuke on the other hand was glad that she was not in any danger.

" Okay today class, I will be assigning partners in our next history project due next week. All this week you can work on it during class or you guys can meet after school. I will call out people who are assigned to. Kain you are assigned to Kaname." The teacher started explaining.

' Great I'm with the one person who keeps giving me theses headaches. Just great,' Kaname thought as she buried her head on top of her desk.

" And last but not least Sousuke you are assigned with Chi. Now after class you guys can discuss how you would like to present your project."

The rest of the school day was normal as usual. After the bell had rung, Sousuke and Kaname were the only ones left in the class room.

" Kaname, are you comterble with working with Kain?" Sousuke asked with concern as the two left the classroom.

" Well I don't really have a choice, I haven't had any headaches today so I think I'll be fine. What about you and Chi? She seems cheerful?"

" I guess I still don't like that guy," Sousuke said then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder so he stopped and turned around and saw Chi in front of him.

" Hey Sousuke! How are you doing?" Chi asked while walking in between him and Kaname.

" Fine. Can I help you with something?" Sousuke asked then looked up at Kaname.

" Well I will leave you two alone to discuss the history project. I'll talk to you later Sousuke."

" Kaname wait!" Sousuke said but Kaname had already went around the corner but she had the feeling to stop and hear how Chi really is.

' I don't like that Chi girl. She is so rude I want to see how she is with Souske alone.'

Chi walked close to Souske and asked him. " So Sousuke, why do you always hang out with Kaname? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Sousuke looked down with disapointment.

" No it's nothing like that."

" Oh I see well do you like her?"

Sousuke was confused of the situation he was in and was wondering why Chi was asking so many questions about his relationship with Kaname. He wanted to tell her the real reason why he is always with Kaname, because he cares for her and enjoys her company and wishes he could be more than a friend but until then all he could say was one thing to make things not be suspecious.

" It is my duty to be around her thats all."

Kaname froze unexpected as she heard his answer on the other side of the pillar.

' So all I am to him is his duty? That jerk so all this time he's only been around me because he's being told to?'

Kaname turned away and started to walk in the other direction.

" So your duty huh? you know if you want you can make your duty to protect me instead?" Chi got very close to Sousuke's face but he turned away.

" No thanks I am satisfied with Kaname." Sousuke took a step back to not be so close to Chi.

" You are the biggest jerk in the world you know that! I hate you." Chi got extremly upset and turned away from him.

" You can do your own history project I'm going to do mine all by myself without your help and don't think your going to get credit from my work!" Chi walked away in anger while Sousuke looked down in the window and noticed Kaname walking by herself.

' I should catch up to her and make sure she gets home safe'. Sousuke started to run down the hall to try and catch up.

Kaname was walking home from school when she heard someone yelling her voice.

" Kaname!"

She turned around and noticed Kain running after her.

" Oh hey Kain what's up?"

Kain finally caught up to her and stopped to catch his breath.

" Well Kaname, I was wanting to see if you had plans today? Since we are history partners and our project is due next week if you don't mind if I come over and finish it up so we won't have to worry about working on it during school. I bet the teacher would be pleased."

Kaname was still mad over what Sousuke said about her earlier and felt like having some company that wasn't him.

" Sure why not? I had no plans."

" That's great."

Kain followed Kaname as they were on their way to Kaname's apartment. From a distance, Sousuke saw them together and started chasing after them.

' Why would Kain want to work on a project outside of school when he has a sick grandmother? Shouldn't he be helping her out? This makes no sense at all. He is up to something, I can feel it in my spine'.

Sousuke followed them to the train station being unnoticed and left behind them as leaving the station. He kept following them until he noticed Kain's hand slowley beginning to touch Kaname's butt.

' That's it! He's a suspect.'

Sousuke took out his gun and started shooting rubber bullets at Kains back.

" Ouch! What the fuck was that?"

Kaname stopped walking and turned to see what the trouble was.

" Kain what happened?"

" It felt like someone was shooting at me!"

" Huh?"

Kaname looked up and saw Sousuke running up to them and suddenly he jumped into the air and kicked Kain in the face having Kain fall hard to the ground.

" Sousuke.... what the hell is wrong with you?"

" Kaname I saw him trying to take advantage with you and it's my duty to protect you so I had to punish him"

" Oh really? hey Kain can you give us a minute?"

Kaname looked at him. He had gotten up from the ground and nodded and walked away.

" Sousuke!" Kaname slapped Sosuke with her fan against his head causing him to fall.

" Kaname? That hurt"

" I had it Sousuke what do you want from me? Me and Kain are just partners for our history project nothing more but you keep acting like he is some terrorist!!! He is your classmate! Just because he is new does not mean you have the right to treat him this way and to treat me this way!"

" Kaname?"

" I know your suppose to protect me but lately all you are to me is a bother and I am sick and tired of you hovering over me like I'm your pet or something!"

"I don't want you to feel like that but I was only..." Sousuke got cut off by Kaname once more.

" Why because of my abilites? Because it is your fucking duty to guard me? It is your duty to be around me and that's it. Am I wrong?"

" Yes you are I don't think that way Chidori it's just..." Sousuke got cut off once again but Kaname's fury of rage.

" God Sousuke. Do you think you could ever know me? Do you think you could really help me?"

Sousuke couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. For the first time Sousuke felt hurt by her words and couldn't take more of the pain.

" The only reason why you are around me is because I'm a whispered and it's your duty! You are an idiot you know that. I wish you could care about me for once and want to be with me because you want to not because you fucking have to so for now on stay the fuck away from me and fuck off!"

Kaname screamed out then turned away and ran towards Kain who was in the distance. Sousuke still stood there in shock while watching the girl he cared deeply for run away with someone else. He looked up at Kain's face to see him smirk at him than turned away. He had no idea what had gotten into her.

' Mabye she got another headache and Kain did something to her.'

Sousuke stood up and started walking. Sousuke sighed and walked towards his apartment where Kurtz and Mao were waiting for him.


	5. Come Save Me

Sousuke walked into his apartment and saw Mao sitting on the couch drinking some beer while Kurtz was looking through the fridge.

" Hey Sousuke, how's it going?" Kurtz stood up with a beer in his hand and closed the fridge.

" Fine". Sousuke said as he walked over and sat on the couch with Mao.

" What's wrong? Did something happened at school today?"

" Well there is a new student at school who is assigned with Kaname for some project but yet there is something bad about him, I can feel it but Kaname doesn't see it and I made a fool out of myself again now she doesn't even want to be near me."

" Ooh someone is jelous!" Kurtz yelled out.

" Yeah I think he's right. you just realized how much you care for Kaname after she started hanging out with someone else."

" That's not it. I have a bad feeling about him." Sousuke looked down on the floor.

" Well what is the boy's name? mabye we can do a background search to prove that he isn't all that bad and you can admit to yourself that you are jelous."

" His name is Kain Amado."

" Okay." Mao typed in his name and clicked enter. A few seconds later a listing came up.

" Oh my god!"

" What is it?"

Kurtz and Sousuke ran up behind her and looked down at the computer.

" Kain Amado is a spy from the hotar organization. this organization has been rumored to kidnap and kill whisperers to make their mechas more powerful than ever!!"

" No way!" Sousuke stood there in shook then suddenly heard Kaname's ringtone ringing from his phone.

" Kaname!"

Sousuke ran over to his phone on the table and answered it.

" Kaname! Are you alright?" " I'm....sorry....Sousuke.....help...me.... I'm at...home ackk!!!!.....click".

" Was that Kaname?" Kurtz asked Sousuke while Mao ran up to the window.

" Hey you guys something is going on at Kaname's apartment!"

The two guys ran over and noticed a crack in the window and the lights flickering.

" She's in danger we gotta go help her."

Mao turned around but noticed Sousuke already took off.

" Man he's fast," Kurtz wondered.

" Not now we gotta back him up!"

Mao and Kurtz grabbed some guns and ran after Sousuke. Sousuke ran as fast as he could to get to her.

' God how can I be so stupid! I should had been over there with her.'

Sousuke kept having memories of the good time him and Kaname had being afraid he might had been too late to save her. He reached her door and took out her key and opened the door. He opened up his eyes seeing the apartment being trashed and Kain crouched over what appeared to be Kaname's body. Sosuke pulled out his gun and ran towards Kain.

" Kain!!!!" Sousuke yelled out. He stopped and noticed Kaname laying on the floor all bruised and bloody and barely consiense.

" S..S...Sousuke..." Kaname looked up and saw his feared eyes.

" Kaname... Kain you will pay for this!!" Sousuke aimed his gun at his head.

" Now Sagara your a party pooper. I was about to have some fun and popped your girlfriend's cherry before slicing her throat up."

" You are going to burn in hell Kain!"

Sousuke yelled out as Kain turned his head and looked up at him and Kain left Kaname on the floor and stood up .

" Aren't you at least a little terrified knowing the whispered you are always saving will one day destroy the world?"

" It's not a problem."

Sousuke started firing his gun at his chest repeatdly until Sosuke had no more bullits left. Seeing Kain's helpless body fall to the ground, Souske dropped his gun and ran towards him and started punching him repeaditly. Each blow cause more blood to squirt everywhere. It felt like something had awoken inside of him and wanted to make his pain and Kaname's pain go away. Sousuke sighed and bent down next to Kaname.

" Kaname are you okay?"

" Hey you..."

Kaname spoke quietly then Mao and Kurtz opened the apartment door and ran into the room.

" Holy shit what happened here?"

Kurtz was in shocked.

" Sousuke how is Kaname doing?"

Mao walked over to them.

" We should take her to your place."

" Affirmative,"

Sousuke picked up Kaname gently and everyone left back to Sousuke's place.

" Sousuke! Bring Kaname to the bathroom I'm going to give her a bath to wash away all that blood and dirt off of her."

Mao yelled out to Sousuke while turning on the water.

" Roger!"

Sousuke picked Kaname off the couch and walked towards the bathroom.

" Am I going to die?"

Kaname asked softly to him as her eyes kept on closing and opening them up to see his face.

" No, you are going to be just fine. Your injuries are not major. Only cuts that aren't deep and bruises. You're just in a lot of pain but Trust me."

" I trust you".

Sousuke brought Kaname to the bathroom. Mao had just got the water temprature right.

" Thanks Sousuke, now you can leave. Don't worry she's in good hands. Can you stand Kaname?"

Sousuke slowley put her down having her lean against his chest, Sousuke blushing slightly of this action.

" Yeah a little bit."

She then started to walk slowley to Mao while Sousuke walked out of the room and shut the door.

" Sousuke?"

She said slowley but he was already gone.

" Don't worry, Sousuke arrived at your appartment just in time. If Sousuke had shown up later, who knows what could had happen to you."

Mao started taking off Kaname's clothes and helped her into the bath. The water quickley turned a light pinkish tint from the excess blood that was on Kaname's body. Kaname lifted up her left arm and noticed at least ten cuts on her from Kain's knife and a few bruises. The cuts all over Kaname's body were not deep enough to recieve stitches, but were deep enough to bleed a little.

" I feel so hopeless and filthy".

Kaname slowley sank into the bath water.

" Kaname, you are a strong woman. If you were a weak spoiled brat you wouldn't had been so lucky. You are still alive and you are surrounded by people who care about you like me and Sousuke."

Kaname looked away from Mao.

" I don't deserve to be protected by Sousuke. I was so mean to him. I pushed him away and he had finally got the point. I don't really know why I was so harsh. I had no feelings towards Kain but I guess I just got fed up by him and needed some space you know?"

Mao nodded her head.

" Of course we all need some alone time even if it's with someone new. But when you think about it, I don't think you pushed Sousuke away."

Kaname looked up at Mao with a questioned face.

" Really?"

" Yes I think Sousuke realized you needed some space so he left you alone but when you tried contacting him, he didn't run away and let you deal with your own problems. He came to your rescue because he cares about you a lot and he wants to protect you because he wants to protect you not because he is being told to. Remember that Kaname when things get a little rough later on in life."

Mao got the yellow sponge on the side of the floor beside the tub and soaked it with warm water and began lathering Kaname's body with it.

" Hey Melissa, do you guys know what the Hotar organization is?"

" Iv'e heard from them... I hear they are developing a new armslave where they have a function that a whispered is controlling it or something, why you ask?"

" Well while I was attacked Kain was telling me that it was his duty to kidnap me because I am the key to beating their power or something. I was very confused and I didn't really care at the time."

" I'm sure headcourters are investigating as we speak, alright do you feel a little better?"

" I still smell like blood and my body aches. I still can't believe what happened..."

Mao got up and brought a large green towl over to Kaname to dry off.

" Thank you Melissa, for everything."

" Hey I'm just glad you are okay."

Mao crouched over and gave her a hug.

" Ouch"

" Sorry.."

" No it's okay my body still is sore."

Kaname stood up and stepped out of the tub having Mao helping her for support.

" Okay let's walk you to Sousuke bed so you can get some rest, your going to need it."

" Okay."

The two girls walked out of the bathroom. Sousuke was sitting on the couch and looked up when he saw the ladies walking out.

" Hey Sousuke, I'm going to put Kaname down to sleep on you bed so you and Kurtz be quiet out there."

" Yes ma'm"

Sousuke then glanced at Kaname with a sad tired look on her face. Just as they entered Sousuke's room Kurtz walked into his apartment with a bag of groceries.

" Hey how is Kaname doing?"

Asked Kurtz as he put the groceries away.

" I'm not sure.... I should had been there for her."

" Hey don't act like that! No one knew that one of your classmates was a sick killer working for someone hire."

" But still..."

" Stop that! You saved her from him. She's still alive so don't get depressed about it. I bet when she wakes up she wants to see a smile on you face."

" I guess."

Sousuke said then he looked up and saw Mao closing his door and walking into the living room.

The table was all set up for four plates, glasses, bowls and silverware with napkins underneath. The shrimp pasta Mao had made was already out on the table getting eating by everyone at the table except for Kaname who was still sleeping in the next room but Mao still made a place for her in case she decided to eat.

" So what should we do about our situation?"

Kurtz finally spoke after five minutes of silence from everyone.

" Well it's safe to say Kaname's danger at this time. Soon enough they will discover Kain's death and send someone else to finish what he started.

" Sousuke said before taking a sip from his water.

" I already reported to the school that his grandmother died last night and went back to Germany this mourning, but the truth was he didn't even have a grandmother and was staying at some sleazy motel for two weeks."

Kurtz explained but then Mao continued.

" I contacted Da Danna and they will be arriving here in tomorrow mourning. Then the four of us drive where the Danann will be waiting for us, then we will leave and discuss the situation with them and take down the hotar corporation because this has gone too far!"

Mao slammed her fist to the table.

" Wow take a chill pill honey, all this stress will hurt your face,"

Kurtz joked.

" You shut up! All the wrinkles I get is caused by you stupidity"

Sousuke had been staring at his food during the conversation then he heard a familiar voice.

" So do we just lay low until then?"

Everyone turned and faced Kaname, who had woken up and over heard their conversation. Sousuke had a shocked look to his face as so Kurtz when they noticed how she looked. She had an eye patch over her right eye with bandages wrapped around her head. Her left arm was also wrapped up so they weren't able to see the cuts that were done and they noticed she had a wrap that was wrapped from her right shoulder and down across towards her left rib to stop the bleeing on her chest. She had been wearing one of Mao's wife beaters and her blue bedtime pants.

" Kaname, are you okay?"

Sousuke said with concern but Kaname just had an emotional expression on her face as she walked towards the table and sat down next to Sousuke and began to eat.

" Kaname?"

Sousuke asked her name out again.

" I'm hungry."

Kaname responded to him as she ate her pasta.

" Yeah I think it would be best if we all just relaxed here tonight."

Mao explained. Kaname had finished the food on her bowl and began to stand up and began to speak.

" What should I do about my apartment?"

" Don't worry about that. Me and Sousuke will stop by later and clean the whole place so it looks good as new, meanwhile Kurtz will watch over you."

Mao explained.

" How come I don't get to help out and clean with you Mao. I'm sure them two want some time to their selves."

Kurtz whined as Kaname began walking towards Sousuke's room.

" Because you are the worse cleaner in the world! You can't even clean up a pile of dishes!"

Mao yelled out.

" I am going back to bed now I'm very tired. I'm sorry for causing you all this much trouble."

Kaname said as she reached Sousuke's room and closed the door. Sousuke felt helpless as he could tell Kaname was still in a lot of pain.

" Kaname."

Sousuke spoked softley as he stared at his door. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mao looking at him.

" Don't worry Sousuke, give her time. She had a pretty rough day but I bet tommorrow she will feel a lot better."

Mao sat down next to him where Kaname had been sitting in. Souske didn't say a word as he stood up to put his dishes away in the sink. He washed them off with water and soap put them on the dish rack to dry. Sousuke then turned around and faced Mao.

" Do you want to go clean out her apartment now?"

" Yeah sure. We better do it before it gets too late. But Sousuke are you sure your feeling up to it? I can get Kurtz to come with me instead but that means we would be their all night cleaning."

Kurtz sounded excited.

" Yahoo me and Mao in an apartment all alone all night long. You never know what might happen!"

Mao looked around and noticed Kaname's fan laying on the couch so went over and picked it up and ran towards Kurtz and smacked him with her fan.

" Ouch, hey I was kidding! That hurt!"

Kurtz complained.

" Intersting... so this thing does work? Iv'e got to get me one of theses."

Mao said with a smile on her face as she watched Kurtz sat on the floor and scratched his head. Sousuke then responded to Mao's question.

" It's not a problem. I'm going to go check up on Kaname real quick to see if she needs anything. Sousuke walked towards his door and stood there for a moment looking down on the doorknob. He wasn't sure if he should go in to see if she was alright or just leave her alone. He really wanted to go in and see how she was doing and see if there was anything he could do. He wanted to know if she was still mad at him earlier today but he was afraid that if he did go on the other side of the door she would be angry at him and yell at him some more. He then decided it was best for him not to go inside and leave Kaname alone. He put his hand away from the doorknob and walked back into his living room. He noticed Mao still sitting on the chair at the table while Kurtz had taken a nap on the couch. Mao noticed Sousuke walking back and looked up to him.

" So how is Kaname doing? Has she fallen asleep?"

Sousuke walked towards her and responded.

" I did not want to disturb her. I see Kurtz is good for tonight."

Sousuke turned his head and looked at him.

" Yeah, he dranked too much beer eariler and passed out, that jerk."

Mao sighed as she began to stand up and stretch.

" Are you ready to go across the street?"

Sousuke asked her.

" yeah let's go. It shouldn't take that long and tommorrow Kaname will be safe."

They walked out the door and to Kaname's apartment where they would clean her apartment all night long.

Arthor's Note: Okay this chapter might seem a little out of place in the story but don't worry it will all come together. You will find out more about this Hotar Organization and there will also be more of Sousuke and Kaname moments. So no worries.


	6. Together Again

The next day everyone woke up early and got into Mao's car and drove off. Mao was the driver while Kurtz was in the passanger seat and Sousuke and Kaname sat in the back seat. Everyone was quiet throughout the car ride. Mao listened to music on the radio, Kurtz was listening to his head phones while taking a nap, Kaname stared out onto the distance through the window and Sousuke was reading his latest arm slave magazine. While they were riding in the car, Kaname was thinking about what had happened with Kain the day before...

_" I am so sorry about that. Sousuke is the biggest idiot in the world I swear!" _

_Kaname said with full of anger while walking next to Kain. _

_" Hey no problem." Kain looked over at Kaname's face and notced her facial expression had changed from angry to guilt. _

_" Is something the matter?" Kain asked her with concern. _

_" Huh?" Kaname was shocked that he knew something else was going on with her. _

_" I just feel kinda bad for yelling at him. I mean sure I've yelled at him but never like that." _

_" Well he did deserve it. He's going to have you killed someday if he keeps acting like that". _

_They had finally got to her apartment and went inside. _

_" Have youself a seat." _

_Kaname said as Kain walked over and sat on the couch. Kaname walked over and grabbed her notes and went over to the couch and sat next to Kain. _

_" So where should we start?" _

_Kaname looked down on the notes then suddenly Kain grabbed her notes and threw them on the floor. _

_" Kain what are you doing? We need thoses." _

_Kaname tried to stand up to retrieve the notes but Kain grabbed her by the hand and threw her right back to her spot that she was sitting at._

_" What the hell are you doing?" _

_Kaname yelled out. Kain still had her arm by his left hand and with the other hand he smacked her on her left cheeck, following that he shoved her to the ground. _

_" Who are you?" Kaname slowly stood up and looked into his eyes. _

_" It's my mission to have you come with me. I am not what you think you are you see I know you are a whispered and my mission is to have you come with me." Kain explained._

_" What? Who do you work for and what does that have to do with me?" Kaname asked._

_" I work for the organization called Hotar, we build special arm slaves that are being controlled by whispers to give them incredible power. We have been studying you for some time and we figured it was time for you to work for us."_

_" No I will never work for you!" Kaname yelled out._

_Kain slowly walked towards Kaname but she then grabbed her lamp that was on the table and threw it towards him. He ducked just in time to not get injured by the object that was flying over him. He then repositioned himself and put his hand in his pocket and took out a knife. He then charged toward her and she tried to run away but Kain grabbed her arm again as he ripped the front of her shirt leaving a cut on her chest. _

_" Ah!" _

_Kaname yelled out. Kain the let go of her arm right before he punched her again in the face as she fell to the ground. Kain started hovering over her but she kicked him in the balls. _

_" Fuck!" _

_Kain fell on to the floor which gave Kaname enough time to dial Sousuke's number on her cellphone and began to speak to him. Kain grabbed his knife and sliced up Kaname's arm, whiched caused her to drop her phone. He then slapped her as she fell to the floor again._

_" Now if you don't do as I say I have no problem killing you. There are many other whispers that can do this job." _

_Kain said but then Kaname's door swung open and Sousuke there at the doorway..._

After 30 minutes had passed, they finally had reached their destination. They got their luggage and aboarded the Tuatha de Danann. Sousuke and Kaname hadn't spoked all day and Kurtz was his usual self. The Tuatha de Danann had parted and as they were walking down the hall they saw Tessa waiting for them.

" Hello everyone! How are you doing Kaname?" Tessa asked in concern.

" I'm... tired... is there anywhere I can go lay down at? I don't feel so well." Kaname said ever so quiet.

" Yes, follow me and I can take you to the room you will be staying at. The rest of you can do whatever your please and we will be having a meeting later on today to follow up on your report."

" Yes Mam."

All three solders responded and walked off in their own direction as Tessa showed Kaname to her room. Tessa opened up the door to Kaname's room and started talking.

" I hope you will feel better Kaname. We have much catching up to do."

Kaname walked into the room and sat on her bed and began to speak.

" Thank you."

Tessa sense there was something wrong with Kaname. She noticed it when she met all of them when they aboard the ship. The distance between her and Sousuke, the saddness in her eyes. Tessa walked into the room and sat beside Kaname.

" Kaname, did something happen between you and Mr. Sagara?" Kaname looked at her.

" Huh? Why do you say that?" Kaname asked.

" Well it seems like there is some distance between you two, I could tell. I know what happened to you was horrible but have you two even talked to eachother since the attack?" Tessa asked in concern.

" Not really. We haven't talked about what had happened. It's not that I'm mad at him or think it's his fault because it's not, I just feel like I can't trust anyone at the moment and want to escape from everyone and everything including him!" Kaname said.

" But why can't you trust Mr. Sagara? He cares a lot about you and would do anything for you."

" I know that... I think I'm getting worn out of all this military shit and being a whispered. I hate being guarded by someone. I hate going out, being afraid someone might hurt me."

" I actually have a secret that you can not tell Mr. Sagara okay? I don't think you will like the news I'm going to give you but I think if I do tell you, you will appreciate him for the time you two have left together." Tessa said.

" Wait what do you mean by the time we have left together?" Kaname asked.

" We have decided that when we get this situation with Hotar under control, Mr. Sagara will not be going back with you to Tokyo. He will not be guarding you anymore orless when I give him the news he decided to resign from being with Mithril."

Kaname couldn't believe that Sousuke might not be with her for much longer.

" But why? What's going to happen to me then or is Wraith going to be the only one guarding me again." Kaname spoked.

" Yes Wraith will be the only one guarding you. The board feels that we need the Arbalest more than ever and you know Sousuke is the only one who can use it."

Kaname looked down on the bed and knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

" Hey Tessa, I'm going to take a nap, can we talk more later?"

" Yes we can. I'm sorry for this news but I felt like you needed to know and please don't mention it to Mr. Sagara, I will tell him myself in my own time." Tessa said.

" Yes I promise."

Kaname said as Tessa nodded and stood up and left the room. Tessa left and Kaname went over and layed in her bed.

" Sousuke..." Kaname whispered as she closed her eyes.

It was now late and everyone who wasn't on duty was fast asleep. Sousuke was asleep in his room when he had a diffrent dream than usual. He was at the beach in pure daylight. All of the seagals were moving and the water was crystal clear. He looked down and noticed he was in his mithril uniform and looked up to see the ocean again but this time Kaname was in his direction. She was facing the ocean with her blue dress on and wind was blowing her hair that was not tied down with her usual red ribbon. Sousuke then started running towards her.

" Kaname!"

Sousuke yelled out as he stopped infront of her and watched her turn around to face him. He noticed her head for facing down and he looked down at her hand and saw her fan as she gripped the end very tight.

" Kaname?"

Sousuke asked her as he walked up to her and put both of his hands on top of her shoulders. Kaname lifted up her head having Sousuke noticed that her eyes were black. Sousuke then noticed Kaname bringing up her arms and pushed him to the sand. Sousuke layed there looking up at her.

" Kaname?"

Sousuke asked in concern as he saw her swinging her fan and hitting him in the head. Kaname then squat down to have her face right up close to Sousuke's and started to open her mouth.

" Do you think you could actually save me?!"

Sousuke opened up his eyes to wake up from his nightmare.

" So it was just a dream."

Sousuke spoked out to himself and came from underneath his bed and walked out of his door. He walked down to the drink machine and looked down of the options he had. His throat was extremly dry from his nightmare and needed something to drink. He then heard a noise and turned his body to the direction where the noise came from and saw Kaname passing by the hallway that intersected with the hallway Sousuke was at.

' What is she doing up? I should go see if she needs anything.'

Sousuke thought as he decided to follow her to make sure she was alright. Kaname had walked to where the Arbalest was located. She stood there staring up at it's face. Sousuke was behind the corner. He wanted to see what she was going to do before he walked up to her. Kaname looked down as she brought her left hand up and looked at the bandages wrapped from between her thumb and her finger across the palm of her hand that wrapped up the lower half of her elbow.

" What am I suppose to do?"

Kaname asked aloud and put her head down on her hand. Sousuke noticed this and decided now was the time to see if everything was alright.

" Kaname!"

Kaname lifted her head and turned to see Sousuke walking towards her. She then turned away and ran away in the oposite direction.

" Kaname wait!"

Sousuke yelled out but it was no use. Kaname had already ran out of the room without looking back, leaving Sousuke alone with all of the AS's in the room. Sousuke looked from the hallway Kaname ran off to then up to the Arbalest. Sousuke decided to walk back to his room and go back to bed.

The next day, Sousuke was sitting down in his room looking at a picture of him and Kaname at the park one day that Kyoko took of them. He heard a knock at the door suddenly.

" Come in."

Sousuke said as he put his picture underneath his pillow and watched his door open up and to see Tessa walking in to see him. Sousuke immediatly stood up and saluted to his captain.

" Mr. Sagara, please be at ease. I just wanted to see how you were holding up in the situation we are in."

Sousuke put his hand down but still stood still looking at the wall.

" Yes Mam. The situation is an organization called Hotar is trying to kidnap Miss Chidori. One of their solders tried to kill her but we made it just in time to save her."

Tessa looked down with concern.

" Is that how Kaname got all thoses bandages over her?"

" Yes Mam" Sousuke responded.

" Oh I see, you look very worried. Are you okay?" Tessa asked.

" If there is anything I can do for you, I am sure I can help you out in anyway." Tessa smiled and began to speak again.

" Oh by the way sorry for the bad news but I spoke with the commander and he is ordering you when this is all over to not go back to Tokyo."

Sousuke looked up at her with a terrified look on his face.

" But Captain what about Chidori?"

" When this is over only Wraith will be guarding her. Since there are more powerfu AS's out there now we need the Arbalest more than ever. However."

Tessa took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Sousuke.

" What is this captain?" Sousuke was adjusting to the situation.

" It is a registration form for getting out of mithril. I know how you were when this first happened and you left Kaname and was diffrent so this time I will not be a bad guy and give you a choice so I want you to think about it vert hard then report back to me. I think it would be best if you stayed with us because we need you more than ever but just think it over."

She looked up to look at him but still saw a depressed look to his face.

" It's not a problem Ma'am. If you could excuse me, there is something I must take care of."

Sousuke saluted then started walking out the door and Tessa followed him out.

" Please make the right decision seargent."

Tessa said as she started walking away with Sousuke watching her leave then turned around and walked in the other direction. He knew there was something he had to take care of before it was too late.

Sousuke had reached his destination, Kaname's room. He slowely reached out his arm and put his hand on the doorknob and started to turn the knob but suddenly, he began having second thoughts about talking to her. They haven't had an actual conversation since their fight and he still felt responsible to what had happened to her. But this time he wasn't going to run away like he did before. He took a deep breathe and turned the knob with his hand to open up the door. Sousuke walked quietly into the room and noticed Kaname was laying down on her bed. She was curled up in a ball facing away from the door. Seeing Kaname so fragile for the past two days made his feelings deep inside of him wanting to erupt. So many thoughts and emotions he didn't know where or how to start explaining. Sousuke felt responisble to the horrible things Kain did to her but he was so used to building his emotions inside of him, he had no idea how to began to apologize.

" Kaname?"

Sousuke spoke softley as he walked toward her bed. He stopped at the side of the bed and looked down and saw her lying there with her eyes staring at the wall. He took a deep breathe then began to speak.

" I want to apologize for a lot of things. I'm sorry for always bothering you and getting in your way but I'm also sorry for not doing my job which is protecting you."

Kaname didn't say a word and just layed there curled up like a ball, with her eyes still staring at the wall. She was aware of the words he was telling her but she felt too sad to make any movement. She felt bad for causing so much trouble and yet she didn't want to believe that Sousuke was going to leave again so she thought the best thing for both of them was for her to keep her distance from him. Sousuke started to talk again.

" If I hadn't listened to you, I would had been there to protect you from him and wouldn't had let you two alone together. You would had gotten pretty angry with me but as long as I know your safe it's not a problem... Kaname?"

There was no response coming from her end. Sousuke was now worried that she wouldn't ever forgive him and sighed.

" Well I will leave you alone and... I guess I will stop bothering you and just watch you from a distance."

Sousuke turned away and started to walk towards the door when suddenly he felt a warm hand touching his. He turned around to see Kaname with her swollen face with tears covering her eyes. Her eye right and her head was still covered it up with a bandage and her cheeks were puffy with a little scratch on her head.

"Sousuke..."

" Kaname."

" Sousuke, you are an idiot. You have no reason to apologize! This situation happened because of me. I pushed you away because I thought you were just being a war nut like always and I overheard you telling Chi that all I was to you was your duty and nothing more.

" I'm sorry you heard that but I want you to know I didn't mean what I said Kaname."

Sousuke spoke softly and Kaname started to speak again.

" I'm sorry for always pushing you away but the truth is I always want you closer to me."

Sousuke looked stunned hearing her confession.

" I wish that you will always be here with me Sousuke!".

" Kaname..."

Sousuke walked closer to the bed and sat beside her.

" I thought I was going to die. I was so scared. But for the first time I understood why you are always protected because you never know who might be an enemy. If it wasn't for you, I would had been raped and killed."

Sousuke started to speak again.

" I know it's my job to protect you but even if I wasn't being ordered to guard you, I would still want to be by your side. Always."

Kaname still had tears in her eyes and Sousuke noticed so he got one of his hand and wiped the tears off of her left cheek as he continued to speak

" I always want to know your safe and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you".

Kaname felt a warmness inside of her from hearing all the words Sousuke was telling her. She felt like everything was going to be okay, as long as she kept hearing him talk from his heart and not from his metal head. Sousuke was also feeling relieved of pouring his heart to her and all he could think was to keep talking until Kaname was happy once again but she thought of something and began being sad again.

" You should just stay away from me. I'm trouble... it's because I'm a whispered. I will never have a normal life."

Kaname looked down at the floor but then she felt Sousuke moving towards her and put his head against hers, his forehead resting against temple above her right ear.

" The only reason I'm alive is because you have been there for me.I don't need anything else as long as I have you. I don't care if your a whispered. I will always want to be by your side."

Kaname then had a flashback of the time she first heard him say thoses words to her. It was when the Danan was attacked by Guaron and he saved her from bad guy but she had still felt bad because he had yelled at her eariler then he said thoses words.

' I mean it i'm here because you've been here for me.'

Back to reality, Sousuke leaned back and noticed that Kaname had stopped crying and got a tissue beside the bed to wipe her tears.

" It's funny."

Kaname started to smile.

" What is?"

Sousuke asked.

" We are both here because we are always there for eachother, it's like if we didn't have eachother, we wouldn't be here. We need eachother. It's satisflying knowing I'm important to someone."

Sousuke started to smile seeing Kaname was opening up her feelings to him. Sousuke then turned and looked into her brown eyes.

" You are the most important thing in my life."

Kaname started to get closer to him.

" Oh Sousuke".

" Kaname...".

" Sousuke I...."

Kaname was about to reveal her true feelings to the seargent but suddenly they heard the door open hearing someone say,

" Hey love birds! I see Kaname is feeling a lot better now."

" Kurtz!"

the couple yelled out as a surprise not knowing he was around.

" Yeah... I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks for asking Kurtz".

Kaname had a smile on her face and turned to look at Sousuke seeing his face red and sweaty.

" Hey I just wanted to let you guys know, there will be a meeting taking place in ten minutes so you need to get ready. Oh and Kaname they want you to come to the meeting too."

" Why me?" Kaname asked.

" Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger. Thats why I came over here to let you two know."

Kurtz turned around and walked out the door.

" Kaname". Sousuke said which she turned around to look at him.

" Yes Sousuke?"

" I'm going to go wash up but I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you are feeling better."

Sousuke stood up from Kaname's bed and started to walk to the door.

" Yeah thanks."

Sousuke stopped walking and turned to see Kaname's smile as he smiled in returned and walked out of the room leaving Kaname alone with the three words she didn't get to express.


	7. Party Gone Bad

Sousuke walked into the room where the meeting was taking place. He looked around and saw Kaname was sitting with Mao while Kurtz was walking up to him.

" Hey buddy, I saved you a seat over here with two lovely ladies."

Kurtz said as the two men walked over and Sousuke sat next to Kaname while Kutz sat next to Mao. Then they all turned their heads when they saw Tessa walking into the room and stood infront of her men.

" Thank you everyone for coming. I am sorry but this is a situation that must be discussed. Over the past 24 hours we have been doing research for this organization called Hotar. One of their employees had tried to kidnap Miss Chidori, a whispered because of the use they could have on her. After receving some information from a reliable source, we believe they are using a combination of an armslave with a whispered somehow connected to the AS so they would have more control and have a better defense system."

Tessa explained while everyone stayed quiet and listened to her continue to talk.

" Unfortunately we do not know at this time where their main base is located at but hopefully we will uncover more information in the next 48 hours so until then, I want everyone to be aware of their surroundings and we will be going to shore in the next few hours and hopefully gather information on the island. Any questions?" Tessa asked and looked around and saw that no one raised their hand.

" You are all dismissed." Tessa said as people began getting out of their seats and walking out of them room. Tessa continued to stay in the room as Sousuke, Kaname, Mao and Kurtz walked out of the room.

" Hey Kaname, come walk with me to my room okay? We need to have a girl talk." Mao said as they all stood outside of the room.

" Girl talk? Hey why can't we come too! I know a lot about girls." Kurtz said with a smile on his face but the smile quickly vanished when he was suddenly smacked by Mao.

" No you pervert! Come on Kaname lets go." Mao yelled out as her and Kaname walked off while Sousuke and Kurtz was left by themselves.

" Hey Kaname. Do you have plans tonight?" Mao asked Kaname as she walked her into her room.

" No not at the moment why?" Kaname asked her.

" Well everyone is going to be hanging out tonight so I wanted to see if you were up to having some fun. They are having a party at a hotel on the shore and everyone at the sub is going." Mao explained.

Kaname looked down on the floor and thought about it.

" I would but I don't know... I don't like how I look." Kaname said as she walked up to a mirror and the bedroom and examined herself. Mao knew Kaname was talking about her bandages and her scars.

" Don't worry. I can fix you up in no time! You will be the most gorgeous lady in the room. I promise." Mao said with excitement. She knew her friend had been through a lot and wanted her to have some fun and relax.

" Fine... sounds like fun." Kaname said then the two went on to discussed on what Kaname should wear.

A few hours later, Kaname looked at herself through Mao's mirror to make sure that she looked okay. She had on a black dress with thin straps with the dress ending above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a red ribbon as usual and Mao had taken her bandages off of her face, her arm and her chest. Kaname smiled, impressed that she didn't have any major scars on her face and thought that she looked amazing. Mao had left the room a while back to check on something even though she didn't give Kaname the details but she couldn't wait for her so she left the room, wanting to show off her new look to everyone, including walked out of her room feeling like a new person. She started walking down the hallway but stopped suddenly when she noticed Sousuke standing in his usual uniform looking at the drink machine. She was about to start walking again and approach him when she saw another solder walk up to him and he said something to Sousuke that she couldn't hear because she was too far away then the two men started walking off in the opposite direction from her. Kaname stood there watching them walked away until she heard her name called out.

" Kaname!."

Kaname turned around and saw Mao walking up to her.

" We're going to be late come on."

Mao grabbed Kaname's hand as they both started running in the hallway.

" Melissa! Where are we going?"

Mao stopped running and turned to face her.

" Tessa made arrangements at a hotel on this island for us to relax and have some fun! Did you forget the reason why you are dressed up? It's about five minutes away from here."

" But is everyone going to be there?"

Kaname asked since she got all dressed up and didn't want to miss a chance for Sousuke not seeing her like this.

" Yeah everyone's there including Sousuke. I made sure of it so he's going to meet us there. Come on we've got to hurry."

The two girls started running again so they wouldn't miss there chance at the party.

About ten minutes later the two girls had finally made it to the hotel and entered the dining room where they saw everyone there. Kurtz was cracking jokes with fellow solders around the punch bowl and Kaname moved her head and noticed Sousuke talking to Tessa and Commander Mardukas.

" Hey Kaname. I'm going to go get a beer from the bar, I'll be right back okay. Oh and make sure Sousuke notices you."

Mao winked at Kaname as she walked off leaving Kaname all by herself. She then looked over and saw that Sousuke was having a good time talking to Tessa.

' I guess I can talk to him later.'

Kaname thought then she heard her name.

" Kaname." She looked over and saw Kurtz walking up to her.

" How is my lovely angel tonight? You look absolutely stunning." Kurtz smiled at her.

" Thanks Kurtz. I really appreciate that. I'm doing pretty good."

Kaname said with a smile on her face but then all of the sudden she started to get a headache again and fell to the floor, clutching her fist on each side of her head. Flashes of the Arbalest and words kept appearing in her thoughts.

" Kaname what's wrong?"

Kurtz said as he and the other solders around them tried to help her out.

"Ah!"

Kaname had screamed so loud everyone in the room had heard her including Sousuke. Sousuke stopped his movement and looked over and saw Kaname crouching on the floor, holding her head in her hands while people were surrounding her.

" Kaname!"

Sousuke yelled out and ran in her direction. Everyone moved out of his way so he was finally able to reach her. Sousuke stood over her and bend over.

" Kaname are you okay?".

Kaname had realized her headache suddenly disappeared. She was surprised which this time the headache only lasted 30 seconds. Kaname lifted up her head and looked up at Sousuke.

" Sousuke... it happened again but it's okay, I'm fine now." Kaname stood up.

" I'm sorry everyone. Please go back to what you were doing. I think I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back in a little bit."

Kaname said then started walking away but felt a hand grabbing on to her hand. She stopped and turned around and saw Sousuke holding her hand.

" I'm going with you Kaname."

Kaname smiled as they walked out of the room. Kaname let go of his hand and started to walk on her own.

" You can go back with Tessa if you want."

" Huh? I rather be here with you. Has your headache come back yet?"

" No it hasn't... hey Sousuke?"

" Yes?" Sousuke asked.

" Well it's just." Suddenly Kaname was cut off by gunshots.

" Kaname get down!"

Sousuke pushed Kaname on the floor with him laying on top of her. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed a man hovering over them with a gun pointing at her head.

" Get off of her."

The solder said as he kicked Sousuke so hard, he flew across the hall.

" Sousuke!"

Kaname screamed his name out causing him to open up his eyes. Then the solder came up behind Kaname and hit her in the back of her neck, causing her to pass out in the enemy's arms. He then noticed the solder running off with Kaname unconscious in his arms. He got up as quickly as he could but by the time he pulled out his gun and aimed, Kaname was no where in sight.

" Damn!"

Sousuke yelled out and ran back to where the party was held.

" We've been attacked!"

Sousuke yelled out while running into the room. He noticed everyong crowding around in a circle including Mao, Kurtz and Tessa so he ran towards them to see what the situation was.

" Oh Sagara! Kaname has been captured!"

Tessa told Sousuke. He noticed a man injured in the middle of the circle with one of the other seargents holding a gun to his balls.

" Who is that guy?" Sousuke asked him captain.

" He works for Hotar. He is a foolish character that doesn't know how to deal with a hostage situation." Tessa explained to him.

" Captain!"

The solder who had been talking back and forth with the tratior had stood up and walked towards them while everyone else pulled out there guns on him.

" I know where Miss Chidori is."

" Where is she?"

Sousuke yelled out with sweat of worry became visible on his head.

" They had taken her to the Hotar headquarters."

" Where is that?" I must rescue her!"

Sousuke yelled out with everyone around him turned and stood with him with amusement.

" I will give you directions but I strongly suggest you should get some back up."

" We're his backup." Sousuke turned and saw Mao speak up.

" Yep we can't have anything happen to our angel." Kurtz yelled out with him winking at Sousuke.

" Alright then." Tessa spoked up.

" You know what to do Sagara, but please be careful."

" Roger. Mao, can you get directions while me and Kurtz get ready?"

" Yes." Mao said as she started talking to the solder while Sousuke and Kurtz ran out of the room to get ready for an attack.

Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate them all!


	8. Saved

The solder who had a hold of Kaname was running down the hallway with her over his shoulders.

' Man I can't believe this mission was way too easy.' The solder thought to himself as he reached the doors and stepped outside. He ran outside but was stopped immediately when he felt a bullet going threw his left shoulder. He stumbled to the ground and had let go of Kaname's body who was now laying on the grass.

" What the fuck!" The solder cried out then turned around to see an older man walking up to him with a gun in his hand.

" W-who the fuck are you?" The solder asked while having blood coming out of his mouth.

" Your worst enemy." The older male spoke out calmly then shot the solder again but once again it was aimed for his head. The man looked at the dead solder then walked over to Kaname's body, picked her up then carried her bridal style back inside.

Sousuke, Kurtz and Mao all met up back where everyone else was.

" Okay I got the directions to the place now lets move it!" Mao yelled out while Sousuke and Kurtz agreed.

" That won't be necessary." A voice was heard and everyone turned around to see the older male holding Kaname in his arms.

" Kaname!" Sousuke yelled out as he rushed over to the male.

" Sergent Hazer, how in the world did you end up getting Kaname?" Tessa spoke out. Sergent Hazer was also part of Mithril.

" Yeah sorry I'm late for the party. Anyways I was running late because I wanted to get more information about the Whispered and the Arbalest so while I was on my way to the building, I saw a unknown solder running off with our little angel here so I decided to take him down and that is how I ended up here."

Hazer said as he carefully gave Sousuke Kaname, who was still unconsinse.

" Great work Hazer!" Mao yelled out loud as Kurtz gave him a high five.

" Sergent Sagara, please take Kaname to the infirmary, everyone else prepare yourselves, when Kaname gets better we are going to attack." Tessa yelled out and everyone agreed and separated.

Kaname slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. When she realized she was actually awake and not in a dream she sat up and observed the room. It looked like a hospital room but without any windows and there were only two beds in the room.

' Where am I? The last thing I remember is being attacked by some solder. But this room and the equipment in here looks like Mithril stuff and I'm not even tied up. Where am I?'

She wondered as she kept looking around and noticed no one was around, even Sousuke.

" Sousuke... where are you?"

Kaname said by accident. She didn't mean to say it aloud but it just came out of her mouth all on her own but who could even hear her? She was the only one in the room as far as she could see. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from underneath her bed and look over her bed side and saw a head popped out from under the bed. It was none other than Sousuke Sagara.

" Yes Miss Chidori? I'm glad to see that you have finally woken up"

Sousuke said in concern as Kaname shocked in panic.

" Where am I?"

Kaname asked him.

" You are safe now. You were kidnapped but one of our members had saved you just before the solder left the island and brought you back to us but you were still unconscious so we had placed you in the infirmary."

Sousuke said in a serious tone of voice and had Kaname think for a minute then she had realized something.

" S-Sousuke! How long have you been underneath my bed?"

Kaname said with confusion and shocked while Sousuke responded as he stood up from the floor.

" For about five hours. It's around 2:00am and everyone is usually asleep at this time and I couldn't risk anything happen to you so I decided to sleep here so in case something happens again, I will be ready".

Sousuke pulled his gun out to show her he means business.

" Sousuke! You big jerk. You don't have to be a pervert and sleep underneath my bed!"

Kaname yelled at him but at the same time she felt safe knowing he had been with her the whole time.

" Well you see Kaname, I always sleep under the bed in case a terrorist attacks so in this case, if an enemy tried to attack you again, I will surprise attack them."

Sousuke stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes as Kaname began to blush a little bit.

" Hey Sousuke?"

" Yes Kaname?"

" I am still very tired so I think I'm going to go back to sleep for a while since it's still pretty late out but would you mind sleeping next to me? Just for tonight?"

Kaname asked him and scooted over to one side of the bed so there was enough room for another person.

" Um... I'm not sure... well..."

Sousuke hesitated at first before making his decision. He wanted to say yes but he wasn't sure if Kaname was still screwed up on the drugs or was she being serious.

" Please. I need to feel safe and secure with you next to me, I always feel like that whenever your near me... so it'll help me sleep."

" You have had a rough few days and you do need as much rest as possible so I shall accompany while you sleep."

Kaname smiled with his answer as she watched Sousuke climbed into bed and rested beside her. He noticed she then laid back down and turned around facing away from the solder and fell asleep. He wanted to put his arm around her so badly and cuddle with her, knowing he had gotten her back safe and sound but instead he held it up inside and laid on his back and rested his eyes until morning while Kaname had wished Sousuke would make the first move and was waiting for him to place his arm around her but when she felt Sousuke laying down and going to sleep, she knew it was hopeless.

'Idiot'.

She thought and went to sleep herself.

A few hours later, Sousuke woke up from his dream and noticed Kaname was still asleep. He smiled at the fact that she looked so peaceful and safe but he hated the fact he had to wake her up but he had no choice.

" Kaname."

Sousuke spoke softy to Kaname, causing her to wake up.

" What is it Sousuke?"

Kaname was still half asleep. She felt like she was in heaven and didn't want the moment to vanish.

" How are you feeling?"

Sousuke asked her as he climbed out of the bed and stood up. Kaname sat up on the bed and looked over at Sousuke and smiled.

" I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you for staying with me."

Kaname said.

" Not a problem. We have uncovered where the Hotar organization is being held at."

Sousuke said.

" Oh I see...oh what about the Arbalest?" Kaname asked.

" We got more information about it last night so when you are ready, we will plan an attack."

Sousuke started to walk towards the door.

" Where are you going?"

" I'm going to go tell the captain that you are now awake."

" Your right the sooner I can crush them the better hehe."

Kaname said with a grin.

" Alright."

Sousuke said with a smile and walked out of the door.


	9. It Begins

" Captain, I wish to speak with you."

Sousuke entered the captain's office and stood in front of her desk as she sat on the other side.

" Mr. Sagara? How is Kaname feeling?"

Tessa asked.

" She is doing just fine and we want to go ahead and attack them as soon as possible. Kaname and I are ready."

" Okay Sagara we will be ready in one hour so get ready."

" Roger."

" Is there something else you would like to tell me?"

Tessa asked him but had the feeling on the situation he wanted to discuss. Sousuke pulled a sheet of paper and handed it over to Tessa. She realized it was Sousuke's resignation form that he finally made up his mind.

" Captain, I should get going now."

Sousuke turned and started to walk away then Tessa started to speak which caused him to stop.

" Mr. Sagara?"

" Yes ma'am?"

Sousuke would not turn away because he knew what pain he was causing the captain. Tessa had finally had the courage to face reality. She knew what the outcome was but she needed to know one answer before it was too late. She took a deep breathe and prepared to speak.

" Do you love Kaname?"

Sousuke had enough of hiding his emotions. He was ready to start fresh and he knew this would be a good start.

" It... is affirmative to say that I do."

" Do you love her more than me?"

" Yes."

Tessa knew what his answer was going to be but she needed him to say it for him to get over him.

" However, I do care deeply about you Tessa and you are one of my good friends. That is all."

Souske walked away and exited the room as Tessa began to cry in silence.

The nurse came into Kaname's room and examined her to make sure she was ready for battle.

" You sure you are going to be ready for this? It seems that your body is still recovering from what has happened in the past few days."

The nurse asked her but Kaname knew what she had to do and she needed to get it down.

" Yes I am sure. This has to stop. Hotar can not get away with something like this."

" Okay just be careful."

The nurse walked out of the room while Kaname walked out of bed and changed clothes. There was a knock at the door and Kaname told the person to come in and was a little surprised to see Tessa.

" Hey Kaname, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Tessa asked as she walked into the room.

" Sure"

Kaname walked up to her.

" Now Kaname, I wish you luck. We have found out that there is a device on the Arbalest like a chamber that the whispered can be put in and will act like a protector with the AS. It is located behind it's left leg. You will have to go there and become one with the Arbalest. I know this is going to be a very tough battle but I'm sure you two can be fine."

" Thanks I'm kinda nervous. I hope I can do okay..."

" You will be just fine. You were the only one who could do it. And besides he did choose you."

Kaname looked at her with confusion.

" Sousuke, you won. He choose you. I have accepted that I can never have him but at least I still have you two as friends."

Kaname was still confused by Tessa'a statement.

" I still don't know what your walking about."

" A few weeks ago, me and Mr. Sagara had a discussion and I told him if he wanted to go to high school in Tokyo full time and not be involved with Mythril there was a way to make that happen. I got a form stating his retirement and gave it to him to think it over then just a few minutes ago, he gave that form back to me with his signature. He still wants to fight this battle but when this is over he will no longer work for mythril or be guarding you. All he will be is an ordinary student."

Tessa smiled and walked away leaving Kaname by herself to think what Tessa said over, leaving a smile on her face.

Afterwards she walked out of her room and went to the Arbalest. As she was walking she head her name called out in a distance.

" Kaname!"

She turned around and saw Sousuke running up to her.

" Sousuke what's wrong?"

" We have no time."

Sousuke grabbed Kaname's hand and ran down the hallway.

" Sousuke what's going on?"

" We are being attacked right now by Hotar. We must get to the Arbalest. The Hotar guards had broken into the submarine and started an all out attack. "

Sousuke told Kaname but then was interrupted by the commander.

" Sousuke, Kaname! You need to hurry and get to the Arbalest. Hotar's AS will be here at any moment and we need to be ready for it."

The commander said.

" Roger!"

Sousuke yelled out and grabbed Kaname's hand.

" I guess this is it."

Kaname spoke as the two started running down the hallway. Dodging gunshots as Sousuke used his gun to fire back until they reached the Arbalest. Kaname ran up to the tube and opened it up as Sousuke ran towards her. Kaname climbed in and closed the hatchet as Sousuke climbed up to the top and went into the Arbalest and activated it. The Arbalest stood up and jumped off and ran outside where Hotar was waiting him.

" So are you ready Sousuke?"

Sousuke turned around and saw Kaname's figure standing right beside him on the outside of the Arbalast, floating on air. He remembered seeing this figure once before a while back.

" Kaname."

Sousuke wasn't paying attention as Hotar began his first attack and charged towards him and stabbed the Arbalest in it's right shoulder with his knife.

" Ah!"

Kaname's spirit kneeled to the ground holding on to her right shoulder.

" Kaname!"

Sousuke yelled out in frustration because the woman he loves was getting hurt.

" No Sousuke. There is nothing you can do for me. Whatever damage Hotar does to the Arbalest, I feel that pain."

Sousuke understood what she meant and gained control of the Arbalest and charged towards Hotar and attacked back with his gun. It had no effect on the AS and was suddenly moved too fast and was now behind Sousuke and charged a hyper beam towards the Arbalest. Sousuke closed his eyes, knowing that this attack could end it for them.


	10. I love You

" I can't believe we weren't hurt at all in that attack. I wasn't aware that he was about to attack so I know it was not the lamber driver. Was it you Kaname?"

Souske asked Kaname.

" It wasn't just me. It was me and your emotions towards the lamber driver and your emotions threw AL."

" That's incredable but how?"

"We become one because I love you Sousuke Sagara. My heart, my body, and my soul are becoming one with the arbalest because I want to protect you since you are always protecting me. Hotar doesn't stand a chance against us because his whispered doesn't love him. That whispered only wants to kill not to protect. I will give you the power of my all so you can defeat Hotar before he destroys the world!"

" Kaname, do you really feel that way?"

" Yes I do Sousuke. I had always loved you but my true form is stubborn at times so I rather keep my emotions bottled up inside and hurt you by yelling at you rather than giving you my all and get a chance at being hurt."

" Kaname"

" Sousuke... I mean it"

" Kaname I love you too and I mean it as well. My love for you wants to protect you as well and defeat the demons who keep hurting you."

" Thanks Souske, if you really mean it, please tell me when I wake up. okay?"

Kaname's spirit suddenly appeared in the Arbalest and was slightly hovering over him. Her spirit leaned over and kissed Sousuke on the lips. Even though Sousuke couldn't psychical feel her but he felt her spiritually as he closed her eyes and took in the kiss. Their lips parted as she then sat on top of Souske's lap and put her hands on top of his then disappeared. Sousuke was now ready.

" Alright I promise Kaname, now lets get ready to kick some ass."

Hotar began to attack the arbalest with his knife. He charged towards but arbalest defended himself with his own knife and with Arbalest's force field, it was blown a few feet away and landed on the ground.

" Kaname!"

Souske yelled out as he then charged forward and grabbed out a gun and used a power shot and with the help of Kaname. The power shot was so strong, it blew the Hotar into smitherins. With the help of Kaname, Souske had finally defeated The Hotar. He moved the Arbalest to a safe spot and made him stop so he can get out of the cockpit. Sousuke rushed down to where Kaname was and pushed the button to inject her tube she was in. Sousuke then opened it up and noticed she was lying there unconscious.

" Kaname!"

Sousuke put his hand around her body and kept shaking her, hoping her would wake up.

" Kaname! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Sousuke was starting to get worried. She wasn't waking up and he feared that the fighting with the arbalest was took much for her since she had never done anything like it before. Souske was afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to wake up. Afraid that she would never smile again or be angry at him. He didn't care how many times she yelled and smacked him with her fan since she was there with him. Souske then took one of his hands and softly touched her cheek, then went on touching her hair then suddenly as he was looking down on her face, he noticed her eyes slowly opening up. With her eyes finally opened she began to open her mouth.

" Hey you."

Kaname said softly as she was still exhausted.

" Kaname! You're alright!"

Kaname realized that there was something different about Sousuke's eyes then usual. His eyes were glassy, like a kid who got injured but was too tough to try so he tried to hold it in.

" Sousuke, your crying."

Sousuke was embarrassed.

" Yes... I was afraid I was never going to see you again. I was scared that I would not be able to tell you what your spirit told me to tell you when you first woke up."

Kaname had never seen Sousuke cry before and it was a moment she would remember forever. Kaname reached out her arms and wrapped then around Sousuke's neck after Sousuke had put his arms around her waist.

" So what was it you were going to tell me?"

Kaname moved her head back and looked into Sousuke's eyes. Sousuke swallowed really hard and started to sweat.

" I love you Kaname."

Sousuke let go of Kaname and started to stand then extended his arm to her.

" Can you stand?"

Kaname was shocked by Souske's confession but had the feeling she had heard it once before. She held out her hand and grabbed his while he helped her stand up. Kaname then moved toward and kissed Sousuke on the lips while her arms wrapped around his neck again. The tender kiss was what both of them expected out of each other. It felt like time froze and them two were the only ones that mattered. Sousuke put one of his hands around her hips while the other one reached up and held her cheek closely to him. A minute had passed and they finally pulled apart so they could breathe. Kaname caught her breathe and looked up at Souske seeing him looking down,trying to hide his happiness from her.

" I love you too Sousuke!"

Sousuke looked up at her and smiled.

" Lets go home okay, okay Sousuke?"

" Yeah, let's go home together."

After the battle, Sousuke and Kaname went back and they all celebrated. Everyone was sad that Sousuke was leaving but they were happy that him and Kaname were finally together. Sousuke told his friends he would still keep in touch with them. A few days later, Sousuke and Kaname walked towards the door that lead to her apartment. Kaname stood there silently looking as if she was afraid to go on the other side and Sousuke noticed the tension she was building.

" Kaname"

" Yeah?"

Kaname asked as she slowly pulled her key out of her pocket.

" It will be okay there's nothing to be afraid of."

Kaname looked down at the doorknob and unlocked the door with her key and slowly opened your day.

" Your right. As long as your with me I have nothing to be afraid of."

Kaname smiled as they both walked into the apartment. Kaname was surprised to noticed as good they have cleaned up the apartment, it looked like her old apartment even the couch looked the same.

" Wow, I can't believe how good you and Mao cleaned up in here. It looks great Sousuke!"

Kaname ran around the apartment to make sure Kain didn't break anything or anything was misplaced.

"I should call Kyoko. I bet she is wondering where Ive been."

Kaname ran over to the phone while Sousuke went over and sat on the couch.

" Hi Kyoko, it's Kaname.... I know I'm sorry I've been sick so that's why I haven't been to school but I'm better now......... so what are you doing tonight? really? hey hold on Sousuke with me, Hey Sousuke?"

Sousuke looked up when he heard his name.

" Yes Kaname?"

" You want to go to the movies with Kyoko tonight? It would give us a chance to relax?"

" Sure I think that would be fine."

" Alright we will meet you up there in ten minutes, bye."

Kaname hung up the phone and walked into her room to pack.

" Sousuke the movie starts in twenty minutes, I told her we would meet her there in ten minutes okay?"

" Sure." Sousuke stood up from the couch and walked to the window and looked around the area.

" Okay Sousuke I'm ready."

Sousuke turned around and saw Kaname with her purse.

" Affirmative."

They walked out the door and headed to the theater. Sousuke and Kaname met Kyoko at the movie theater and went and saw the last war movie movie but five minutes later a large group of people started running out of the theater screaming, followed by Sousuke, Kaname and Kyoko.

" Sousuke that was again not cool of you! That employee had a flash light in his hand, not a tazer! They always walk down the isles when a movie is playing and they have a flashlight incase they can't see."

Kyoko said to Sousuke while his face was full of confusion.

" Kyoko, you should give Sousuke a break."

Sousuke and Kyoko was shocked and turned to Kaname who was surprising on Sousuke's side, usually she's always against him in situations like theses.

" There are dangerous people out there and you never know when someone is a threat. You can never have your guard down."

Kaname explained to Kyoko while she still had a blank on her face.

" Um.. Kaname?"

" What?"

Kaname asked.

" Are you still feeling sick? You sounded just like Sousuke."

" No I'm fine. It's just I realize Sousuke is trying his best to be calm but when something does happen, there is no need to stress over it anymore since he is not going to learn anyway so I rather just relax and live how I want to live, right Sousuke?"

Kaname explained as she turned her head to look at Sousuke and extended her hand towards him. He turned and looked at her then looked down and noticed her hand so he just smile at her and took his hand out of his pocket and gently touching her hand then gradually started to put his fingers around hers.

" Affirmative." Sousuke said and for the first time was expressing happiness in his voice.

" Wait a minute! What's with the holding hands? Oh my goodness are you guys finally a couple now? Yay! Let me get my camera out and take pictures!"

Kyoko looked through her back pack as the couple kept smiling to each other knowing that their fears and the danger they were facing had come to an end.

So that is the end of " Endless Panic" I know it might seemed a little rushed but I lost intrest in this story so I wanted to go ahead and get it over with. I looked back at it and realized it wasn't that great and I'm surprised I got any reviews but it was my very first fanfic. Thank you for everyone who did review, I was very thankful for that. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
